A Pair so in Love
by Infinity Lily
Summary: "The man said something to the woman, causing her to throw her head back and She kissed him lightly, then pulled away, smiling up at him."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters mentioned.**

**Xxx A Pair so in Love xxX**

**By Infinity Lily**

* * *

The man had jet black hair that stuck up in all directions and hazel eyes that twinkled with mischievous humor and were framed by glasses that sat somewhat crookedly on his rather long nose.

The woman had fiery red hair and distinctive almond shaped, emerald green eyes. Her skin was ivory coloured and smooth, with a splatter of light freckles across her nose.

They walked hand in hand, along the sunlight, cobbled street, oblivious to the world around them. Many people on the street would pause to look twice at them, during these dark days it was unusual to see a pair so happy and carefree.

The young couple sat down on a bench underneath one of the towering oaks that lined the path. The man said something to the woman, causing her to throw her head back and laugh. She kissed him lightly, then pulled away, smiling up at him.

The man ran a hand through his messy hair, and swallowed nervously. Taking the red-head's delicate hand, he got down on one knee and produced a small, black velvet box. The woman gasped a hand flying to her mouth, it dropped back into her lap, and she bit her lip, in an effort to hide the smile that threatened to break through. Her eyes and nose crinkled, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. This seemed to give the man the courage he needed.

Clearing his throat nervously, he looked up into his lover's green eyes.

"Lily Evans," he began, his voice cracking with emotion, "I have loved you since the first time I set eyes on you, almost nine years ago. I thought then you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. As I got to know you better, I realized you are truly amazing, you're smart, funny and the most compassionate person I know. I love the way your eyes flash when you're angry at me, I used to do something incredibly stupid, just to see the fire in your beautiful eyes."

"Used to?" The woman, Lily, interrupted, smiling.

The man chuckled, looking up at her with such affection, you couldn't doubt his love for her.

"You got something you wanted to ask me Potter?" She prompted gently, when he continued to gaze at her.

"Shh, what's the hurry?" He whispered, "I'm enjoying the view."

A pink tinge coloured Lily's cheeks, but she raised an eyebrow at him, her expression telling him she wasn't going to be patient for long.

"Right, er, where was I?" The man shot Lily a slightly devious look.

She huffed, pulling her hand away from his to cross her arms.

"Oh that's right, me being a lovesick fool just to see those beautiful eyes flash," he said hurriedly a look of fear crossing his face, "I would come up with complicated schemes just to make you smile. I love you Lily!" He said earnestly, reaching for her hand.

Her gaze softened and she allowed him to take her hand once again. He looked up at her with a crooked slightly guilty smile,

"Sirius helped me write this long romantic speech, that made Peter gag, but the main thing is, you're everything to me Lils. I can't imagine going a day without seeing you, without being able to hold you tightly or kiss you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lily," he gulped nervously, let go of her hand and opened the box he held, "Lily Evans, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

A tear trickled down the woman's heart shaped face, she threw her arms around the man's neck.

"Finally!" She exclaimed, laughing happily through her tears.

She captured the man's face between her hands and kissed him.

"I love you James Potter!" She declared, her face alight with pure happiness, she slid off the seat to kneel in front of him, "Of course I will marry you."

The man's face lit up, his eyes shining, he beamed at his fiancée as he slipped the elegant gold ring with the sparkling diamond set between two tiny emeralds onto her slender finger. He gently brushed away the tears that clung to her lashes.

"I love you too Lily Potter."

The woman giggled and embraced her fiancée tightly.

"It has a nice ring to it," she whispered.

"Lily and James Potter," the man murmured into her sweet smelling hair.

The couple broke apart and the man jumped up, tugging his beaming, wife-to-be to her feet, he firmly gripped her arm and turned on the spot. The couple disappeared.

Not once did the smile leave either of their faces, they saw only each other, oblivious to the people on the street who had looked twice at them, it was unusual to see a pair so happy and carefree, a pair so in love.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading, don't forget to REVIEW!**

**-IL**


End file.
